La disparition du chapeau
by Makinette
Summary: Luffy égare son chapeau, Chopper mène l'enquête.. mais quand on connait l'équipage du chapeau de paille, on s'attend à tout.
1. Chapitre 1

**La disparition du chapeau**

**Chapitre I :**

**L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda.**

Intro : _Il y a quelques temps j'ai imaginé ce qu'il se passerait si le chapeau de Luffy disparaissait, et de fil en aiguille j'en ai fait une fic...J'espère l'avoir suffisamment remaniée pour qu'elle soit crédible. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passe après l'arc Alabasta, alors que l'équipage ne connait pas encore très bien Robin. C'est à cette période que j'avais commencé à l'écrire alors je n'ai pas changé. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

Le Vogue Merry progressait tranquillement sur les flots par une belle matinée ensoleillée. Sur un hamac à l'intérieur de la cabine, trônait le chapeau de paille de Luffy. Une ombre pénétra dans la pièce, fureta pendant un moment puis tendit une main pour s'emparer de la coiffe adorée.

Luffy était assis en tailleur sur la tête de proue du navire. Chopper se hissa sur le bastingage en dessous, s'accrochant à un cordage pour ne pas tomber à l'eau.

« - Luffy ? Appela le renne. Ça ne va pas ?

- Nan. Répondit un capitaine renfrogné. J'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où j'ai mis mon chapeau.

- Tu as perdu ton chapeau ? S'affola le médecin.

- Je l'ai pas perdu, je l'ai posé quelque part. Je sais plus où.

_Il faut le retrouver à tout prix !_Pensa Chopper. _Luffy est resté calme mais ça ne va pas tarder à dégénérer…_

- Tu veux…que je t'aide à le retrouver ?

- Ah ouais ! Dit Luffy dont le visage s'éclaira. Ça serait cool !

- Bien, par où commencer … ? Euh…qu'as-tu fait ce matin ?

Luffy se concentra.

- J'ai mangé.

- Tu avais ton chapeau ?

- Oui.

- Et après ?

- J'suis sorti et j'suis venu ici.

- …Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

- Il s'est envolé, je l'ai rattrapé, mais je suis tombé. Zoro a plongé pour me récupérer.

- Tu avais toujours ton chapeau ?

- Oui, même que Nami m'a conseillé de le mettre à l'abri pour aujourd'hui parce que c'est une journée venteuse.

- Tu l'as mis où à l'abri ?

- Je l'ai mis…je l'ai mis…j'sais plus.

Chopper se tourna et regarda Nami, étendue sur une chaise longue qui profitait du soleil.

- Tu pourrais peut être demander à Nami ?

- Ouais !

Luffy sauta au bas de son fauteuil réservé et se précipita vers la rouquine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Grogna Nami en ouvrant un œil.

- Tu te souviendrais pas de l'endroit où j'ai mis mon chapeau ?

- Ton chapeau ? J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos affaires moi. J'ai un bronzage à préserver.

Luffy croisa les bras et regarda Chopper d'un air mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Se défendit le médecin.

- Tu devrais.

- Hein ?

- T'as dit que tu m'aiderais !

- Je fais ce que je peux !

Chopper fixa le vide d'un air pensif. Luffy fit de même. Nami se redressa, intriguée, voir son capitaine réfléchir était un fait rare. Usopp s'approcha du petit groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Personne ne répondit et Nami haussa les épaules.

- Ils cherchent où Luffy a mis son chapeau je crois. Dit-elle en se recouchant.

- Luffy a perdu son chapeau ! Vous avez demandé à Sanji ? Il passe son temps à faire des allées-retours sur le pont.

- Allons voir Sanji ! Il passe son temps à faire des allées-retours sur le pont ! Dit Chopper en levant un sabot en l'air.

Ils s'élancèrent à la recherche du cuistot, suivi d'Usopp qui râlait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une table ronde dressée au milieu du passage. Deux chaises l'entouraient. Sur une belle nappe d'un blanc impeccable reposées deux assiettes et les couverts qui allaient avec. Au milieu se démarquait une chandelle pas encore allumée. Sanji arriva et déposa un plat dans chaque assiette en chantonnant avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

- Waouh ! S'exclamèrent les garçons. Merci !

Usopp et Luffy se jetèrent sur les chaises. Chopper sautillait pour essayer d'atteindre le haut de celle d'Usopp.

- Et moi ? Laissez-moi une place ! Allez !

Lorsque Sanji revint, il trouva les plats vides. Chopper s'accrocha à sa jambe en se plaignant :

- Ils m'ont rien laissés !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria le cuistot. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- C'était trop bon Sanji ! Dit Luffy. Y a un dessert ?

- C'était pas pour vous bande d'idiots ! Dégagez !

Il éjecta les deux compagnons d'un revers du pied et remmena les assiettes en grommelant. Usopp se massa la joue et rattrapa le blond.

- Dis, t'aurais pas vu le chapeau de Luffy ?

- Non. J'étais occupé à préparer ce repas pour ma Nami chérie et Robin d'amour. J'ai pas le temps pour les bêtises de Luffy.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de la matinée ?

- Il y a Zoro qui a encore trouvé le moyen de me déranger…

- Je parlais de quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

- Alors non. Quand je pense que cette tête d'algue disait que je l'empêchais de dormir en chantant ! Comme si ma voix pouvait passer le mur de la cabine… !

- La cabine ! S'écria Luffy. Je m'souviens !

Ses amis se tournèrent vers Luffy avec des regards désespérés. Celui-ci partit en courant en direction de la cabine en hurlant des « Chapeau ! Mon Chapeau ! Chapeau ! » euphoriques. Il entra en fanfare. Zoro tomba au bas de son hamac, réveillé en sursaut.

- Quoi ?

- Mon chapeau ! Fit Luffy en se penchant vers le hamac où il l'avait laissé auparavant. Ben ? Mon chapeau ? Il est plus là ! QUI M'A PRIS MON CHAPEAU ?

_Ça y est ! _Frémit Chopper. _Il sort de ses gonds ! _

Luffy sortit en trombe, gesticulant, criant au vol, au crime et même à l'assassinat. Un Zoro à moitié endormi se releva et apparut sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et une bosse sur le sommet du crâne. Il vit Luffy tout à fait au bord du pont, une jambe dans le vide, retenu avec peine par Sanji.

- Je vais venir te chercher ! Je vais t'éclater sale voleur de chapeau ! Hurlait-il.

- Arrête crétin ! Disait Sanji. Tu vas tomber à l'eau !

Luffy gesticulait. Usopp et Zoro accoururent pour aider le blond qui n'arrivait pas à retenir son capitaine tout seul.

_Désolée, il n'y a pas vraiment de chute ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais j'avais fait cette histoire d'une traite sans chapitre, mais elle est longue et j'ai pensé qu'elle serait plus agréable à lire en la fractionnant. Et puis surtout je voulais prendre le temps de la relire au fur et à mesure. J'ai tenté d'éviter les fautes d'orthographe mais n'hésitez pas à me les signaler._

_Le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder. Reviews ? (A) Soyez indulgent, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est ma première fic alors ...(;_


	2. Chapitre 2

**La disparition du chapeau **

**Chapitre II :**

* * *

><p><strong>Tous l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda et on espère que ça durera encore 50 tomes de plus !<strong>

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard Luffy se retrouvait ficelé au mat. Il boudait et regardait l'horizon d'un air décidé.<p>

- Ecoutes Luffy…Tenta Usopp

- Je veux mon chapeau !

- Oui je sais, mais nous n'avons pas croisé un seul navire depuis des heures.

- Et ben ? Je veux mon chapeau !

- Ce que j'veux dire c'est que ton chapeau n'a pas pût quitter le bateau.

- J'm'en fiche ! J'veux mon chapeau.

Les garçons se regardèrent. Usopp reprit :

- S'il est encore ici, cela voudrait dire que c'est quelqu'un qui l'a volé…

- Je sais bien ! Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce voleur de chapeau ! Détachez-moi !

- …Ce qui signifie que c'est forcément l'un de nous…

Luffy s'arrêta de crier un instant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Nan.

- Euh… si. Désolé Luffy…

- Nan. Je veux pas.

- Mais c'est comme ça.

- Nan. Ça peut pas être un de nous.

Usopp tenta de parlementer pendant plus d'une heure et l'on détacha le garçon élastique qui avait fini par se calmer un peu. Ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose car il décida de rester assis jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son chapeau, refusant d'admettre que c'était l'un de ses compagnons qui l'avait volé.

- C'est pas en restant assis que tu vas le retrouver. Dit Sanji. Cherches-le avec nous.

- Non. Je ne soupçonne pas mes compagnons. Je boude.

Chopper parcourut le pont à la recherche d'indices pendant que les autres essayaient de résonner la tête de mule qui leur servait de chef. Son regard se posa sur la table qu'avait dressé Sanji. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et s'écria :

- Et Robin ?

- Quoi Robin ? Demanda Zoro. Elle lit à l'arrière, comme toujours.

- Mais Robin, est la seule qu'on n'est pas interrogé ! Répliqua Chopper. Ça doit être elle !

Sanji se retourna brusquement et braqua sur lui deux yeux furibonds.

- Comment oses-tu accuser ma Robin d'amour de la sorte ! Dit-il les poings serrés. On n'accuse pas les gens sans preuves ! Surtout que la magnifique Robin n'y est pour rien !

- Alors c'est toi ? Demanda Zoro.

- Mais non !

- Oh. Dommage. On aurait eu une bonne raison de te jeter par-dessus bord.

- Continues comme ça et je te sers au repas de ce soir !

- Quoi ? Tu es vexé ?

- Jamais par un Marimo sans cervelle !

- Et c'est repartit…Grommela Usopp.

Celui-ci s'éloigna avec Chopper pendant que Sanji et Zoro se battaient, Luffy assit au milieu du conflit qui les encourageait.

- Sanji n'a pas tort. Déclara le tireur d'élite. Tu n'as aucune preuve.

- C'est vrai. Répondit le renne. Mais…

- Mais dans le doute, il faudrait peut-être aller lui parler.

- Oui.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Usopp semblait gêné.

- Tu n'y vas pas ? Lui demanda Chopper.

- En fait euh…

- Tu as peur ?

- Non ! Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Moi ? Le grand capitaine Usopp ? Avoir peur de cette femme ? Pas du tout ! Je suis encore plus fort que cette meurtrière anciennement au service d'un shichibukai, dotée de pouvoirs extraordinaires ! C'est cela, la vrai valeur des hommes forts !

- Ouah ! S'exclama Chopper. Vive le capitaine Usopp ! Ah ! Je suis content que tu sois aussi courageux.

- Héhé, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien.

- Moi je suis soulagé que tu ailles la voir à ma place.

- Argh, quoi ?

- Oui je dois avouer que moi j'ai un peu peur, je n'aimerais pas la vexer.

- Mais…

- Merci Usopp.

- Je…je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai attrapé la maladie du 'je ne peux pas faire un pas de plus' ! Il me faut du repos, beaucoup de repos. Je suis désolé Chopper, j'aurais tant aimé la démasquer à ta place…

Le médecin baissa le museau et fixa ses sabots.

_Bon, très bien. J'y vais ! _

Il allait à la rencontre de Robin quand celle-ci arriva d'un pas tranquille. Elle s'assit à la table ronde, intriguée. Elle aperçut Chopper et lui sourit. Le renne se précipita sous la nappe pour se cacher, mais sa tête dépassée du mauvais côté. L'arrivée de Robin interrompit le combat entre Zoro et Sanji. Ce dernier se précipita vers la femme et lui prit la main.

- Robin d'amour ! Tu as faim ?

Elle acquiesça et il partit en cuisine pour lui ramener un plat.

- J'y ai mis tout mon cœur.

- Merci. Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui fit fondre Sanji sur place. Monsieur le médecin ? Tu sais que je te vois… ?

Chopper se releva et se cogna le dos contre la table, renversant un peu d'eau sur la serviette de Robin. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le « Aïe » de Chopper résonna dans cette atmosphère inquiétante. L'eau coula. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur la tempe du renne. Il tremblait. Qu'allait-elle lui infliger ? Elle redressa son verre et rit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

- L'équipage se retourna en sifflotant, soulagé.

- Chopper ?

Il sursauta.

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Ah euh oui. Je voulais te…poser une question…

Il épousseta son chapeau.

- Tu …

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Et bien...Qu'as-tu fait ce matin ?

- J'ai lu.

- C'est…c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Oh. D'accord.

- Ca te plaît Robin-Chwan ? Les interrompit Sanji.

Chopper ne tint pas plus et détala. Il s'assit à côté de la chaise longue de Nami.

- Pfiou ! Fit-il en s'épongeant le front. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, heureusement.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Nami. Robin ? Je ne vois pas quel intérêt elle aurait à volé le chapeau du seul qui ne connaît pas le mot 'méfiance' sur ce bateau.

- C'est vrai. Mais qui alors ?

- Je sais pas.

Nami eut un sourire malin. Elle regarda Chopper dans les yeux et demanda :

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi ?

- Hein ? Moi ? Non ! Non, vraiment non ! J'ai déjà un chapeau en plus.

- Je rigolais Chopper !

Robin passa devant le duo. Elle alla s'asseoir pour reprendre sa lecture. Nami elle aussi se recoucha pour reprendre son bronzage. Usopp s'assit face à Luffy pour jouer les enquêteurs. Sanji faisait la vaisselle en chantant. Zoro grimpait aux cordages pour faire un somme sur le mat, assez haut pour ne pas entendre le cuisinier.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 à venir bientôt ! Reviews ? <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**La disparition du chapeau**

**Chapitre III :**

* * *

><p><strong>L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda.. et oui !<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy essayait d'échapper au flot de paroles d'Usopp tout en restant assis, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Chopper tourna la tête vers le fond du bateau. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il tira d'un sabot hésitant sur le paréo de Nami. Celle-ci s'était endormie. Il imagina la réaction de la jeune fille au fort tempérament s'il la réveillé. Chopper déglutit. Il ne voulait pas se frotter à la navigatrice. Il s'éloigna.<p>

- Usopp ! Luffy ! Dit-il surexcité.

Luffy s'anima d'une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être Chopper l'aiderait-il à s'enfuir en gardant sa position assise.

- Tu vois bien que nous sommes occupés voyons. Dit Usopp. Reviens plus tard.

Luffy s'affaissa.

- Mais… !

Sanji arriva les poings sur les hanches.

- Eh ! Vous auriez pas vu ce rejeton d'salade avariée ?

- Nous sommes occupés là Sanji. Dit Usopp, perdant de plus en plus l'attention déjà peu présente de Luffy.

- Sanji ! Tenta Chopper. Ecoutes-moi ! Je…

- Je parie qu'il roupille ce monstre vert ! ZORO !

Une tête ensommeillée apparut à la place de la vigie.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ?

- Ramènes le saké que t'as chouré dans le frigidaire !

- Pourquoi ? Il est pour tout le monde !

- C'était la dernière bouteille, j'en ai besoin !

- Faut être con pour cuisinier avec du saké… J'ai bien fait de jamais toucher à ta bouffe.

- Luffy, c'est… Recommença Chopper entre deux hurlantes, le temps que Sanji digère l'insulte.

- C'est toi qui est con ! J'devrais te laisser crever de faim ! L'interrompit une énième fois Sanji.

- S'il te plaît Sanji.. ! Dit Chopper en tirant sur son pantalon.

- Tu vois ! Même Chopper est de mon avis ! Dit Zoro.

- Non ! Non !

- Chopper n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Hurla Sanji. Descends moi cette bouteille si tu veux pas que j'monte la chercher !

- Montes un peu, j't'attend !

- Tu vas le regretter !

Sanji entreprit de grimper au mat. Les deux hommes continuèrent à se lancer un tonnerre d'insultes pendant qu'Usopp parlait toujours à Luffy qui acclamait la dispute en frappant des mains.

- Luffy ! Appela Chopper à plusieurs reprises.

Il finit par attirer son attention. Alors il lui mima la forme d'un chapeau. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents. Chopper essaya de parler par-dessus le tumulte mais Luffy n'entendait rien.

- Taisez-vous. Dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Tout le monde se tut. _Pourquoi il y arrive si facilement, lui… ? _Se demanda Chopper.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Luffy ? Demanda Zoro du haut de son mat.

Il tenait dans sa main gauche la bouteille de saké, et de l'autre il repoussé Sanji en face sur les cordes.

- Faut demander à Chopper.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le susnommé. Il ouvrait la bouche lorsque Sanji perdit l'équilibre et écrasa Usopp dans sa chute. Zoro fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il partagea avec Luffy qui était enfin débarrassé de la pipelette sans avoir à se lever. Sanji se releva en quelques secondes pour incendier Zoro. Usopp se décollait péniblement du sol, entre des débris de bois, le nez en accordéon.

- Tu préfères me tuer que de me donner ton saké ! Tu en deviens pathétique espèce d'alcoolo !

- Pâté ? Y a du pâté ? Demanda Luffy la langue pendante.

- Laisses tomber Luffy… et puis c'est pas l'heure de manger.

- He ! C'est pas ma faute si tu tiens pas sur tes jambes ! Criait Zoro.

- Tu veux qu'elles passent te dire bonjour mes jambes ? Répliqua Sanji.

- Je voudrais pas risquer de voir ta sale tronche de tanche le poissonnier !

- On s'passerait volontiers de tes jeux de mots à deux balles ! Retournes jouer avec tes cure-dents !

- Sanji ! Cria Usopp avant qu'il puisse répliquer. T'as abimer le Vogue Merry !

- Oh c'est pas ma faute ! C'est l'autre là-haut.

- Zoro ! J'espère bien que tu vas m'aider à réparer !

- C'est pas mon problème si ce cuisinier se reconvertit en trapéziste !

- Sanji aides-moi à réparer le trou qu'on a fait !

- Si cet escrimeur inutile m'avait rendu ma bouteille rien ne serait arrivé.

- Zoro descends m'aider !

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Et le brouhaha s'installa de nouveau. Luffy était couché sur le dos, plié de rire. _Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. _Chopper mordit la jambe de Sanji de toutes ses forces. Le cuisinier cria fort. Il agita plusieurs fois le pied mais Chopper ne desserra pas les dents.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'insurgea-t-il.

Le renne grommela une réponse inaudible, étouffé par le pantalon.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du troisième chapitre, plus cours que les autres pour préserver le suspense ! Prochain post : Chapitre 4 + Epilogue. J'espère que ça vous plaira... Reviews please !<em>


	4. Chapter 4  épilogue

**La disparition du chapeau **

**Chapitre IV :**

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages comme l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. <strong>

_Intro : J'ai presque la larme à l'oeil T_T , vous allez lire les dernières parties de ma première fanfiction. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, j'espère juste que ça plaira et que ça claura bien l'histoire. Ah mais trève de bavardages, et ENJOY ! _

* * *

><p>Robin avait quitté son siège et s'avançait. Elle arriva juste à ce moment, mettant fin au bruit. Elle déposa un chapeau de paille sur la tête de Luffy.<p>

- Je te l'ai emprunté pour ne pas prendre de coup de soleil en lisant. Merci, il m'a bien servi.

Elle sourit puis se tourna vers Usopp au nez tordu, Chopper la mâchoire serrée sur la jambe d'un Sanji rouge d'énervement. Elle leva la tête vers Zoro à moitié dans le vide, qui se penchait pour observer la scène, l'air médusé et passablement amusé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose cette après-midi ?

Personne ne répondit. Nami arriva en haussant un sourcil.

- Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui. Dit-elle. Ils sont pires que tout.

- Ils ont de l'énergie à revendre. Répondit Robin en riant.

- Un peu trop même. Faut pas chercher à les comprendre. Bon, je vais rentrer. Le vent de ce matin a amené beaucoup de nuages. Il n'y a plus de soleil.

- Je te suis.

- Tachez de ne pas faire de bêtises vous autres !

Les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans leur cabine. Luffy prit son chapeau à deux mains et le regarda avec étonnement. Sanji baissa les yeux sur sa jambe, une légère pression lui rappelant les canines plantées dedans.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, non ?

Chopper desserra sa prise.

- Désolé. C'était la seule manière pour vous faire taire.

Sanji le regarda bizarrement en se massant le mollet.

- C'était Robin qui l'avait depuis tout ce temps. Commenta Usopp.

- MON CHAPEAU !

Luffy serra son chapeau contre son cœur et l'enfonça sur sa tête.

- Ah ! Tu m'as manqué ! Mon chapeau !

- Robin l'avait depuis tout à l'heure, juste derrière ! Dit Chopper content que tout ça soit terminé. Sous notre nez !

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit avant ? Intervint Zoro qui venait de descendre de son perchoir.

- J'ai essayé !

Tous haussèrent les épaules. _C'est peine perdue…_Pensa Chopper soudain très fatigué.

- Sanji ! Prépares-nous un bon repas pour fêter ça ! Avec beaucoup de viande ! Dit Luffy en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Ok ! Répondit Sanji en partant directement dans sa cuisine.

- Usopp ramènes la boîte à musique que tu nous as inventé ! Continua Luffy, survolté.

- J'y vais !

- Zoro descends nous le tonneau de saké que tu cachais dans les mandariniers !

- Avec plaisir !

- Chopper va chercher Nami et Robin !

- Oui !

- J'AI RETROUVE MON CHAPEAU ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Ils frôlèrent la catastrophe quand Sanji se rendit compte de l'existence du tonneau de saké caché. Ils évitèrent aussi le pire quand Usopp brandit son nouveau gadget en forme de Berry et que Nami se jeta sur lui, manquant de peu de le faire tomber à l'eau. Mais le soleil se couchait et l'ambiance était à la fête. Ils festoyèrent dans une humeur bonne enfant. Dansant, chantant, rigolant. A un moment, Luffy s'arrêta. Il brandit son chapeau d'une main et déclara :

- Mon chapeau a déjà parcouru un long chemin, mais je compte bien lui en faire parcourir encore beaucoup !

L'équipage sourit. Nami lui fit un clin d'œil et leva une main vers le chapeau. Usopp se campa bien droit sur ses jambes et leva les deux poings. Sanji alluma une cigarette, en tira une bouffée, et la leva vers son capitaine. Zoro tira un de ses sabres de son fourreau et le pointa vers le haut. Chopper sautillait sur place, au milieu du groupe en levant les deux sabots. Luffy tourna la tête vers Robin et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Robin hocha la tête et leva un poing en sa direction.

« - Oui Capitaine ! Cria l'équipage du chapeau de paille dans la nuit tombante.

Le chapeau, toujours tendu dans la main de Luffy, trembla.

Il fut arraché par le vent. Il s'envola et manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber à l'eau. Il fut sauvé à la dernière minute par une bourrasque qui l'entraîna sur le continent au loin.

- Mon chapeau ! Cria Luffy en se jetant par-dessus bord.

Le reste de l'équipage le rattrapa in-extremis.

- CA VA PAS RECOMMENCER ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur. »

* * *

><p><em>Ca y est..c'est fini.. J'ai fait du mieux possible et j'espère vraiment du fond du coeur que ce n'est pas décevant ! Les reviews me font vraiment plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, tout avis est bon à prendre !<em>

_En attendant une nouvelle aventure...kiss ! _


End file.
